


acceptance.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [48]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say acceptance of why you drink is the first step to overcoming alcoholism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	acceptance.

They say acceptance of why you drink is the first step to overcoming alcoholism. Well, Charles doesn't know who _they_ are, but he's pretty sure they've never met Erik Lehnsherr. Charles has known from the first sip of alcohol he took post-Cuba why it was he was drinking. Acceptance of that came a long time ago, along with acceptance of what Cuba meant, and acceptance of the fact that he'd never walk again, and acceptance of the fact that the man he loved was not the man he thought he was. Charles knows all about acceptance. He still drinks anyway.


End file.
